Friedrich Wilhelm Ernst, Graf zu Schaumburg-Lippe-Bückeburg
Friedrich Wilhelm Ernst (9th January 1724-Présent) is a Prussian nobleman, strategist, inventor and writer. He also served as Naval Minister to Frédéric le Grand. ''Handsome, intelligent and charming, Wilhelm became a popular figure at the Young Court of the then Prince Friedrich during the age of Schloß Rheinsberg; he excelled as a diligent courtier and public servant nominally because of his great naval strategies and architecture. One of his greatest inventions was a submersible device of which he named the ''Steinhude Pike''.'' His kind and agreeable demeanour, combined with his looks, were what made him popular amongst the nobility. In truth however, many found his inventions and naval skills to be his true talents. He succeeded to the comital seat of Schaumburg upon his father's death in 1748, though spent his early years with the Young Court of Schloß Rheinsberg between 1734-1740. After such he went on to become a nominal military and naval commander in Prussia in the upcoming War of Austrian Succession and the Seven Years' War. Early Life Birth & Infancy Born the youngest of two sons, Friedrich Wilhelm Ernst's occasion of birth happened just after the new year of 1724 on the 9th of January whilst his family were on Tour in London, England. His father had been married to the once mistress of George I of Great Britain. As a somewhat reward of this status, Albert Wolfgang had obtained apartments both at Hampton Court and St James's Palace. The occasion of Wilhelm's birth took place in his mother's chamber of the Lippe' apartments of St. James' Palace. Due to the nature of his birth, the infant Wilhelm was dawned with the casual status of being the 'spare' due to his elder brother already being born two years before. This would however change later on in their lives. Friedrich Wilhelm Ernst was taken into the care by a maid of St. James' Palace who had been governess of George I's children, her name though, is unrecalled. Nevertheless, he was raised upon proper etiquette and discipline, some of his more serious pass-times being the study of swordplay and the fine arts. He also quickly took a liking to using a musket and hunting rifle; often accompanying his father to go on the daily hunt of England's fox, or a fine hare for luncheon. A week after his birth, permission was given by George I to have the infant child baptised in the palace's chapel. His baptism was a minor, yet meaningful affair. Only his parents, his uncles and aunts, as well as the aging King George were in attendance. The royal presence was meaningful but humble. Childhood & Education After spending several years as courtiers of the British Empire it had been decided that the family of Wilhelm Ernst would depart London to return to Germany to ascend to their family's seat in name and demeanour - the County of Schaumberg-Lippe. Wilhelm's childhood was spent mostly at the family's main seat of Schloß Schaumburg with his father. Like many noble families did at the time, Wilhelm's father appointed an Abbé to preside over his children's education. Abt. Franz Heinrich von Tauntzenheimer was appointed to the position of precepteur in the comital household. Wilhelm's education was template of many noble children of his time with the exceptions of his excelled interests. His studies included'' German, English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Mathematics, the Sciences, Literature, Latin, Architecture'' and even to some extents the art of Horseback riding, and shooting. When he wasn't being tutored, he was often found to be practicing his aim with a hunting rifle, or fencing with his father. Above all such interests, he'd often convince his father to go to the lake so that Wilhelm could engage in lessons of boatbuilding with the local villagers. Wilhelm Ernst often would spend time learning the ways of building boats to the point he'd gain his father's permission to purchase the needed materials to start a project in the nearby village along the Weser River. Wilhelm Ernst had a passion for outdoor pursuits when quite young, and was a physically fit child. He seemed perfect in the view of many to have a career in the military. Adolescence By the age of 13, it became commonsight for the young Wilhelm to be dressed up in uniform, fencing with soldiers, riding on horseback to shoot in the forest, or roll up his sleeves and sail on the rivers and lakes. One such opportunity arose to show his military skills when his father went on campaign with Prussia's robust Soldatenkönig Friedrich Wilhelm I. In 1733 the Polish King and Elector of Saxony, Augustus the Strong, died. There were two candidates for his successor: first, Stanisław Leszczyński, the father-in-law of Louis XV; second, the Elector of Saxony's son, Augustus, supported by Russia, Austria, and Prussia. The Polish succession had afforded Louis XV's chief minister, Cardinal Fleury, the opportunity to attack Austria and take Lorraine from the husband of Maria Theresa-- Franz Stephen. In order to gain Spanish support, France backed the succession of Queen Elisabeth Farnese's sons to further Italian lands. In the midst of this conflict, it was obliged for Wilhelm Ernst's father to take the side of Prussia and Austria gainst the ambitions of Bourbon France. In the occasion of such, it had been permitted for Wilhelm himself to accompany his father as a member of the Allied camp. Following France's 10th October declaration of war, it began military operations three days later, invading the Duchy of Lorraine and besieging the imperial fortress at Kehl, across the Rhine River from Strasbourg, gaining control of both objectives in a few weeks. Unwilling to risk invasion of the neighbouring German states - including Schaumburg-Lippe -- the French soon withdrew back to Lorraine for the Winter to encamp. In the meanwhile, the Austrians and Prussians took it upon themselves to capitalise the situation and prepare for decisive maneuvers. n the spring of 1734 French maneuvers successfully flanked the Austrians along the river, and Prince Eugene of Savoy was forced to withdraw these forces to the allied encampment at Heilbronn. This cleared the way for the French army under the Duc de Berwick to besiege the imperial fort at Philippsburg, which fell after a siege of two months in July 1734. Eugene, who was accompanied by Crown Prince Frederick of Prussia, made some attempts to relieve the siege, but never made any decisive attacks against the besieging army owing to its size and relatively poor quality of the troops under his command. His princely retainer did however make remarkable success as the Prussian contingents moved to flank the French defenders, and make considerable breaches in the walls of Philippsburg. Amongst the casualties of Prince Frederick's artillery shelling was Berwick himself who was killed by a Prussian shell. French armies continued to advance along the Rhine, reaching as far as Mainz, but the growing imperial army, which came to include troops from Russia that had assisted with the capture of Danzig, was able to prevent France from establishing a siege there, and Eugene went on the offensive. By the summer of 1735, the French army had been all but defeated by the Allies in the German theatre of war. Court Service Treaty of Vienna A preliminary peace was finally concluded in October 1735 and ratified in the Treaty of Vienna in November 1738. Augustus was officially confirmed as king of Poland, Stanisław was compensated with Lorraine (which would pass on his death, through his daughter, to the French), while the former Duke of Lorraine, Franz Stephen, was made heir to the Grand Duchy of Tuscany. With this peace, was the concluded end of the Polish troubles for the moment. Issues weren't to arise in Poland until the time of the First Partition in 1772. Reign of Friedrich Wilhelm I Category:Prussian Counts Category:Prussian Nobility Category:Imperial Household Category:Ministers of State Category:House Lippe Category:House Schaumberg-Lippe